


And He's Wonderful

by thirixm



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna being supportive of these two, Fluff, Hans is mentioned, M/M, Pining, i think???, maybe on Anna's side if you squint, pre-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirixm/pseuds/thirixm
Summary: Anna prepares Kristoff in his proposal to Hans. Along the way, she's asks why he chose him.
Relationships: Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 58





	And He's Wonderful

“Out of everyone!” Anna exclaims happily, exaggerating her arm movements and spreading them out in an arch-like shape. She and Kristoff had run laps around Arendelle’s castle, laughing and poking fun at each other. They stop at the top of the castle’s balcony, Anna resting her elbows on the on the wooden wedge with a wide smile. “Why Hans?” Her laughter dies along with his, though still with the same adrenaline coursing through their veins.

“Because -” Kristoff takes in a deep breath, letting out a breathy laugh. “He’s like fire, and - and ice, and rage.”

She can see something gloss over his eyes. Something like love, but it’s stronger than that. A bond that can only be created by two true soulmates connected into one. Could there ever be something beyond love? She thinks she’s found it.

“He’s like the night,” Kristoff continues, “and the storm in the heart of the sun!” They both laugh outwardly, Kristoff’s face red from all the blood rapidly rushing to his cheeks. “He’s ancient and forever… he burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe.”

She watches his facial expressions calm, his smile less erratic and more like he just fell in love all over again. That’s a keeper, she thinks. That’s who Hans should keep forever in his heart. _That_ is true love.

“And…” Kristoff looks to Anna. She offers a gentle smile. “He’s wonderful.”

Then they allow the silence to overtake what was once their yells and childish retorts through the corridors. They both look out at the fjord with the gentle ripples of the water and count their blessings. Kristoff reaches into his pocket to grab the smooth velvet box and holds it open out with the flourishing kingdom in the background. The ring glistens just as the sun, and then he hides it back away and straightens out his shoulders.

“I think I’m ready.”

His words are met with an encouraging slap on the back.

“Go get ‘em, tiger!”

She follows Kristoff inside, looking out one last time and even smiling to herself before she catches up with him inside.


End file.
